1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix eletroluminescent display apparatus, and more particularly, to an active matrix electroluminescent display apparatus in which a short circuit between a power line and a data line in adjacent sub-pixels is substantially prevented.
2. Description of the Related Technology
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of a conventional active matrix electroluminescent display apparatus. FIG. 2 is an enlarged circuit diagram of a portion “A” of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is an enlarged layout view of the portion “A” of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 through 3, a gate terminal 11 of a switching transistor 10 is connected to a scan line 30 connected to a scan driver (not shown), one terminal 12 of the switching transistor 10 is connected to a data line 20 connected to a data driver (not shown), the other terminal 13 of the switching transistor 10 is connected to a gate terminal 51 of a driving transistor 50 and a first capacitor terminal 41 of a storage capacitor 40, a second capacitor terminal 42 of the storage capacitor 40 and one terminal 52 of the driving transistor 50 is connected to a power line 70, and the other terminal 53 of the driving transistor 50 is connected to a pixel terminal 61 of an electroluminescent device 60.
When a scan signal is applied to the gate terminals 11 of the switching transistors 10 in a selected row connected to scan lines 30, current flows from the one terminal 12 to the other terminal 13 of transistor 10. In this case, current is provided to the terminals 12 of only the selected switching transistors 10 through the data lines 20 sub-pixel.
In this case, current flowing in each selected sub-pixel emitting light is supplied through the power line 70. Therefore, a constant voltage is applied to the power line 70 sub-pixel.
However, in this conventional structure, the data line 20 and the power line 70 are arranged as a pair in close proximity to each other, so that a short circuit is likely to occur between the data line 20 and the power line 70. When a short circuit occurs between the data line 20 and the power line 70 the proper data cannot be driven onto data line 20. As a result, sub-pixels which have not to be selected are erroneously selected and emit light.